Diskussion:Reginald Barclay
Der Artikel gefällt mir sehr gut, auch wenn er sich an dem englischen Bruder orientiert. Es gibt Details zu erweitern und verändern (kennen wir Geburtstag oder Familienmitglieder?). Aber muss der Artikel als Stub markiert werden? Meine Auffassung von Stub ist etwas deutlich kleineres. Oder arbeitest du an dem Artikel demnächst weiter? -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 18:45, 16. Dez 2004 (CET) :finde den artikel auch sehr gut... wenn auf diese weise noch auf seine voyager-zeit eingegangen wird, dann ist er top... das stub kann man aber wirklich entfernen--Maith 23:48, 16. Dez 2004 (CET) ::man könnte noch seine talente als schauspieler hervortun (Die Reise ins Ungewisse). Gut, er ist jetzt kein Überflieger, aber für seine Schüchternheit... -- Soong101 17:55, 25. Jun 2006 (UTC) Barclay und Arachnophobie? War es nicht so, dass Chief O'Brien einst daran litt und diese Angst überwand? Das erzählt er Barclay um seine Transporterangst zu mildern--Plasmarelais 14:14, 8. Mai 2008 (UTC). :In MA/en steht However, he developed arachnophobia as a result of these events, also kam das mit der Archnophobie später, aber eine Quelle dafür fehlt dort (und hier!)--Bravomike 16:32, 8. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::Ach so, wieder was gelernt. Auch mal die MA/en konsultieren, sorry!--Plasmarelais 16:38, 8. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Naja, die MA7en ist keine Quelle, sie kann keinen Kanon schaffen, und nur weil sie uns in vielen Punkten vorraus sind (sprich umfangreichere Artikel und mehr Aktive haben) heißt das nicht, dass alles, was sie schreiben, richtig ist. Da sollte auf jeden Fall noch mal überprüft werden--Bravomike 16:41, 8. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Ich habe mir noch mal das Episodenskript durchgelesen, am Ende sitzt Barclay am Tisch, O'Briens Spinne klettert ihm den Arm hoch und das Skript meint dazu: Barclay looks down and freezes when he notices that the tarantula is crawling onto his hand. A flicker of panic crosses his face. With his free hand, he starts to tap his neck, plexing... trying to stay calm... :Wie gesagt, letzte Szene der Episode, und scheibar ist diese Panikatacke damit gemeint. Vielleicht gibt es aber noch mal einen eindeutigeren Hinweis, vielleicht in --Bravomike 16:48, 8. Mai 2008 (UTC) Rang Wegen der letzten Änderung: Ist er Lieutenant Junior Grade oder einfach nur Lieutenant? --HenK | discuss 12:56, 8. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Hab grad gesehen, dass er in dem jr. Grade-Artikel aufgeführt ist. --HenK | discuss 13:04, 8. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Name *Woher kommt „Reginald Endicott Barclay III“? *Sollte der Artikel dann nicht auch unter Reginald Endicott Barclay III liegen?--Bravomike 18:13, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Der volle Name wird im Drehbuch zu genannt. --Pflaume 17:51, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ah, danke sehr. Und der zweite Punkt?--Bravomike 17:58, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) :: Also ich wäre dafür den Artikel umzubenennen. Reginald Endicott Barclay III ist eigentlich allseits akzeptiert und da es so auch im Drehbuch steht, würde ich sagen, dass nichts dagegen spricht. --Pflaume 18:29, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) Allerdings sehe ich gerade erst, dass der Name scheinbar wirklich nirgendwo ausgesprochen wird. Prinzipiell ist der Name natürlich trotzdem kanonisch, weil er im Skript steht, aber wirklich bekannt ist er trotzdem nicht unbedingt. Vielleicht sollten wir es doch so lassen, ich bin mir da selbst unsicher...--Bravomike 18:35, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hyperlink zu "Lt. Brokkoli" Verzeihung, welchen Sinn macht es, von "Reginald Barclay" zu "Lieutenant Brokkoli" zu verlinken, wenn man von "Lieutenant Brokkoli" zu "Reginald Barclay" zurückgeleitet wird? - Herr des Chaos 18:18, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Keinen großen, allerdings sollte Lieutenant Brokkoli keine Weiterleitung, sondern ein eigener Artikel sein (vgl. Diskussion:Lieutenant Brokkoli)--Bravomike 18:21, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Danke, ich dachte, es handle sich um einen ähnlichen Fehler, wie den, dass von Archnophobie zu Archnophobie verlinkt wurde. Aber braucht man für einen simplen Spitznamen einen eigenen Artikel? So viel kann darüber doch gar nicht geschrieben werden, oder? - Herr des Chaos 18:27, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Hm, stimmt, viel steht da nicht drin, aber wir haben einige Spitznamen als Artikel: Alter Mann, Fähnrich Babyface, Grandpa Jo, Jake-O, Mister Vulkanier, Tanzender Doktor, Roter, Stretch usw. Manchmal ist es tatsächlich sinnvoll, z.B. wenn der Name nur in einer Folge benutzt wird und einen Hauptcharakter meint. Ist er dann nur eine Weiterleitung landet man auf einem umfangreichen Artikel, in dem man vielleicht erst ewig suchen muss. Und übrigens: der Selbstlink in Arachnophobie ist gewollt um den Artikeltitel fett zu schreiben--Bravomike 18:32, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) Neue Erkentnisse zum Rang In der Folge Eingeschleust (Star Trek: Voyager) hat das Barclay Hologramm und der Original Barclay den Rang eines vollen Lieutenants. Ich denke das sollten wir aufnehmen. --Voyagerfreak2 16:12, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Aktuell steht zum Dienstgrad ja gar nichts. Sollte ergänzt werden.--Bravomike 18:26, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Nennung im A-Team Film Im A-Team Film wird bei Minute 51:46 der Kinofassung in dem Film den Murdok und die anderen Verrückten gucken der Name Reginald Barclay genannt. Dises Könnte eine Anspielung auf den Darsteller von Barclay und den Original Murdock aus A-Team sein die vom Selben Darsteller gespielt wurden. Anbei noch ein Bild zum Beweis. thumb|Anspielung_auf_Star_trek_in_A-Tem.jpgKirk ARC (Diskussion) 21:55, 16. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Mitarbeit im MHN-Projekt? Wird noch an anderer Stelle erwähnt, dass Reg am Projekt zur Erschaffung eines MHN mit gearbeitet hat? Sein Auftritt in Das Holo-Syndrom war ja eher eine Halluzination des Doktors.--9of17 (Diskussion) 10:54, 4. Sep. 2015 (UTC) : Korrekt. Aber am Ende der Folge bestätigt der Doktor nochmal, dass Barclay tatsächlich an seinem Programm mitgearbeitet hat. Auch in scheinen er und Zimmermann sich gut zu kennen. -Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 11:33, 4. Sep. 2015 (UTC)